Fight Against THEM
by smo13
Summary: Basically another battle between the Scoobies and supposed demons. This time they are up against a mysterious demon: THEM. Slightly AU with a little Willow/Tara and Xander/Anya. Marked as Willow/Tara, but really just the entire Scooby Gang. Rated K just in case. Enjoy!


**A/N: I came up with this idea based on an occurrence at camp involving the mysterious THEM whose identity will be revealed within this story.**

**Set during Buffy season 6, slightly AU, Willow is not addicted to magic, Willow and Tara are still together, Buffy only died once, and Giles did not leave. Enjoy! And remember to review!**

The Scooby Gang was hanging out in the magic shop waiting for something to do. Anya was talking to Xander about money. Buffy was scolding Dawn for failing her geometry test. Willow and Tara were giggling with each other. Giles was translating prophecies while watching the rest of the gang.

Giles suddenly came across a prophecy, which was said to take place within the next three days.

"I believe I have found a new evil," he said.

"What is it?" asked Willow excitedly.

"They call themselves THEM," Giles started explaining. The gang looked confused. Giles showed them all a picture.

"Is that a chipmunk?" questioned Dawn.

"Yes," Giles simply replied as everyone started to walk away, "Wait!" They all turned to look at Giles. "They're not just any chipmunks. They're demon chipmunks!"

"Ohhhh" the gang chorused.

"Because that makes it all the more interesting," stated Xander.

"I'm in. Let's prepare for battle," ordered Buffy. The whole gang started wandering around gathering weapons and preparing for battle.

"Wait, guys, isn't it a little early for demon hunting?" asked Willow.

"Oh, right," said the embarrassed slayer. Everyone scattered and went back to what they were doing.

Later that day, Anya was counting money and Giles and Xander had gone out to get food. Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Dawn were sitting at the table discussing the times at Sunnydale High. Even though Tara wasn't there and dawn was only technically there, they laughed a lot.

"Hey, you remember that time with the band candy?" Willow asked laughing.

"Uggh! Don't remind me! I can never get that image of Giles and my mom out of my head!" Buffy replied making a childish grossed-out face.

"Oh high school. Those were some fun days," Willow reminisced.

"You do know that was only like three years ago, right?" Dawn butted in.

"Oh don't ruin the moment," replied Buffy, "Yes, they were the days where everyday was filled with hellmouths and demon boyfriends." Willow and Buffy laughed and then realized how horrible that was. They continued talking.

After what felt like hours of high school memories and three shopping trips due to wrong orders, the Scooby gang left the Magic Box to patrol the cemetery for the newfound enemies. They hid in the bushes waiting for THEM to appear. They would use a surprise attack. They heard rustles and jumped out of the bushes. They saw nothing. They looked down to see innocent chipmunks staring at them. Buffy turned to Giles.

"What is this? A joke?" Buffy asked clearly annoyed.

"Oh, uh, let me see," Giles replied. He took out the book that mentioned THEM. He looked at the cover. "Oh, I'm sorry. It appears that I picked up the Squirrel Handbook instead of one of my ancient demon texts. Oops!" he continued. The whole gang stared angrily at the ex-watcher.

"How could you be so stupid?" Anya asked bluntly.

"Uh, Ahn, remember what we talked about controlling your impulses especially if it is your employer?" Xander reminded Anya.

"Oh right," the ex-vengeance demon simply stated. She turned to Giles. "You will continue paying me, right?" she asked innocently. They all rolled their eyes. They turned around again to see chipmunks battling with squirrels. It was quite an entertaining site. The chipmunks were holding arms while the squirrels used giant shields to protect themselves. All of the Scooby Gang was laughing.

Suddenly, a clan of frogs appeared. Willow screamed. She bolted up into a sitting position.

"Frogs!" the redheaded witch yelled. Willow found herself on her bed with Tara sitting next to her wide-awake.

"What happened?" asked Tara empathetically.

"I just had the strangest dream, and it was great, but then frogs appeared!" Willow ranted.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie," Tara replied and hugged Willow, "Why don't you tell me what happened?" Willow nodded and started her story.

"Ok, so first we were all hanging out in the magic shop waiting for something to do…"


End file.
